Kézzel írt levelek
by Shellock O'Jamjack
Summary: Második világháborús AU. Dean és Castiel együtt élnek egy lakásban, Londonban. Mindketten jelentkeznek a seregbe. Castiel pilótának, míg Dean közkatonának. Szereplő shippek: Dean/Castiel


Tél eleje volt, Anglia, a második világháború idejében. Dean az ajtóban állt, kabátban, sálban egyik kesztyűjét épp a kezére húzta, másikat fogaival szorította.  
\- Mindened megvan? – jött Castiel hangja az emeletről. Kiabálnia sem kellett, a lakás nagyon pici volt. A földszinten mini előszoba, jobbról apró konyha, balról még kisebb fürdő, az emeleten két negyedszoba, titokban egybe nyitva.  
\- Müfhüm.  
\- Iratok?  
\- Affem.  
\- Ha valamit itthon hagysz, fölöslegesen tesszük meg az utat – mondta, miközben letrappolt a lépcsőn. – Ezt fönt hagytad – mutatta fel Dean pár papírját.  
\- Hoppá – nevetett Dean. – Még jó, hogy vagy nekem.  
Castiel szigorúan ránézett, felvette a sálját, nyúlt a kabátjáért és mielőtt Dean kinyitotta volna az ajtót, gyorsan megcsókolta. Elléptek egymástól, Dean kilépett az utcára. Nagy pelyhekben hullott a hó. Castiel gyorsan összehúzta a kabátját, zsebéből kirántott egy sapkát és a fejére húzta. Átkutatta az összes zsebét, majd csalódottan belelehelt átfagyott tenyereibe.  
\- Megint elhagytad?  
\- Nem elhagytam, csak jelen pillanatban nem tudom, hol tartózkodnak.  
\- Vagyis elhagytad… Jobban kéne vigyáznod magadra. Nem veszed komolyan a hideget, ezért vagy mindig beteg.  
\- Nem vagyok mindig beteg.  
\- Haver, a betegséges izéd két lapból áll. Az enyém pár jegyzet egy másik lap hátulján.  
Az út további részén beszélgettek. Páran rájuk köszöntek, szóba elegyedtek velük. Fél órával indulás után megérkeztek a helyi toborzóirodába. Beléptek az ajtón, Cas levette a sapkáját, Dean lerázta a hajáról a havat, és köszönt pár haverjának. Castiel csak feszengve állt és szorongatta a sapkáját. Amikor valaki bejött, majdnem fellökte őt. Ő bocsánatot kért és eloldalgott a sarokba, egy méretes növény mellé. Soha nem volt társasági lény, csak egyvalakivel jött ki. Dean észrevette, hogy hol van, nem kérdezett semmit, odaállt mellé.  
\- Leadtam a nevünk, majd valamikor szólítanak. –ült le az ácsorgó Castiel mellé és nekidőlt a falnak. – Te nem ülsz le? Egésznap eltarthat. Olyan, mintha mindenki ma jött volna. – nézett szét türelmetlenül a túlzsúfolt váróban.  
\- Nem csodálom. Ma nyitottak. – mondta halkan, s csatlakozott Deanhez.  
Órákkal később végre egy ismerős nevet mondott be a hangszóró.  
\- Dean Winchester!  
\- Na, az én vagyok – vigyorgott Dean. – El ne vessz, amíg nem vagyok itt – tápászkodott fel és majdnem nyomott egy csókot barátja orrára, de még időben rájött, hogy emberek között vannak. Gyors léptekkel bement a kivizsgálóba.  
Hosszú percek múlva tért vissza, egy önelégült mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Úgy látom besoroltak – áll föl Castiel.  
\- Nem mintha lett volna más választásuk. – tartotta papírját a másik arcába – Majd próbálj te is ebbe az osztagba kerülni.  
\- Castiel Milton!  
Az említett összerezzent, majd félénk léptekkel bement a kivizsgálóba.  
Még hosszabb percekkel később jött ki, orrát lógatva. Dean odasietett.  
\- Mi az? Nem az én osztagomba kerültél? Rá se ránts, te úgyis pilóta, én meg közkatona leszek. A külön osztag már nem változtat azon, hogy nem fogunk egymás mellett harcolni. – mosolygott bíztatóan barátjára. Az csalódottan a kezébe adott egy papírt. '**ELUTASÍTVA**' Állt rajta nagy piros betűkkel. – Cas én úgy… - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, Castiel sarkon fordult és elindult haza. Ő állt pár másodpercet, majd utána futott, de nem szólt hozzá. Mivel senkivel se találkoztak útközben, húsz perc alatt hazaértek. Beléptek a lakásba, Dean becsukta az ajtót. Odafordult barátjához és meg akarta törni a több mint húsz perces némaságot, de az megelőzte és kétségbeesetten átölelte. Percekig álltak ölelkezve. A hó elkezdett megolvadni rajtuk és néhol befolyt a kabátjuk alá, de nem törődtek vele. Castiel kibontakozott az ölelésből és csendben bement a konyhába. Dean levette a kabátját, sálját, követte Cast és leült a szoba közelebbi sarkába zsúfolt egyik régi fotelba. Barátja vizet rakott fel forrni és csészéket vett elő. Amíg a víz melegedett levette a sapkáját, begyűrte a kabátzsebébe, a sáljával ugyanezt tette, levette a kabátját és lehajította a lépcsőkorlátra. Elkészítette a teáikat lerakta azokat a Dean előtti asztalnak nevezett zsámolyemelvényre és leült Dean ölébe. Pár perc után Cas törte meg a csendet.  
\- Mit fogunk csinálni?  
\- Nem tudom… Próbálkozhatnál újra.  
\- Újra elutasítanának.  
\- De hát profi pilóta vagy! Évek óta repülsz és eddig egy baleseted se volt.  
\- Nem is a dolog ezen részével van bajuk – mondta elkeseredetten.  
\- Hát akkor meg mi? Mi a fenét kifogásolhatnak rajtad? Nálad elhivatottabb, profibb, ügyesebb pilótát nem is találhatnának.  
\- A fizikai részen buktam meg. Túl sokat betegeskedem – suttogta szégyenkezve. – Meg ilyenek.  
\- Elmehetnek a kurva anyjukba – morogta.  
\- Mikor kell menned? – kérdezte félve, s közben belekortyolt a teájába.  
\- Egy hét múlva – kereste a másik tekintetét. – De ha akarod, maradok.  
\- Már jelentkeztél, nem léphetsz vissza. És amúgy is, mindketten akartuk. Legalább te tedd meg.  
\- Megleszel itthon? Egyedül?  
\- Én inkább érted aggódnék.  
\- Miért? – nevetett – Hogy túl sok náci seggét rúgom majd szét és annyi kitüntetést kapok, hogy nem lesz elég az egyenruhámon a hely?  
\- Komolyan mondtam – nézett mélyen a szemébe.  
\- Jó-jó, értve. Vigyázni fogok magamra.

Egy héttel később Dean besorolt. Bár Castiel elkísérte őt a pályaudvarra, még otthon elbúcsúztak. Percekig ölelkeztek és gyengéd búcsúcsókot váltottak. Amikor Castiel megölelte Deant a busznál nehezére esett nem megint percekig ölelni. Szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki az, hogy emberek között nem mutathatta ki, mennyire szerette Deant. Hazafelé leszegett fejjel ment. Amikor belépett a lakásba megszokásból beszólt a konyhába, hogy 'Megjöttem', de aztán rájött, hogy ez mekkora butaság volt. Csinált magának egy csésze teát és leült a sarokban lévő fotelba. A két fotel közül mindig csak ezt az egyet használták és így, Dean nélkül nagyon fura volt benne ülni. Este egyedül ette meg a vacsoráját, majd korán ágyba bújt. A párnáján érezte Dean illatát, úgy aludt el, hogy azt szorongatta.  
Deannek közben honvágya volt. A vacsora a gimire emlékeztette. A kaja szar volt, az ebédlő pedig nagy, tele beszélgető emberekkel. Sok ismerős arccal találkozott, de valahogy nem találta a helyét. Este, amikor lefeküdt, rájött, hogy tévedett az otthoni ágyával kapcsolatban. Az, ehhez képest vattacukor puhaságú. De ami a legjobban zavarta, az az, hogy új ágya üresnek tűnt Castiel nélkül és – bár a szobán a fél osztaggal kellett osztozkodnia – végtelenül egyedül érezte magát.

Pár héttel később mindkettejüknek új szokásai lettek. Dean engedelmesen követte a feljebbvalói parancsát, néha fogkefével tisztított csempét és időrend szerint élte a napjait. Minden negyedik nap írt levelet Castielnek. Castiel szintén négynaponta írt Deannek levelet. Mivel pilóta munkája megszűnt a háború okozta gyakori légiriadók miatt, keresett egy másik munkát. A szabadban dolgozott, gyakran éjjel. Nem sokat járt haza, mert Dean nélkül a lakást túl üresnek és ijesztően nagynak érezte. Szabadidejét egy parkban töltötte és olvasott. Gyakran elaludt olvasás közben és órákat töltött egy padon aludva. Sokszor gondolt arra is, hogy nemrég ezt a szokását bent, a lakásban, egy kényelmes fotelban, társaságban művelte. De még a legnagyobb fagyok idején se volt hajlandó hazamenni. Mindig csak pár órát töltött otthon. Persze hamar meg is fázott. Azokon a napokon, amikor tudta, hogy levelet fog kapni barátjától mindig már korán kiment a postához és soha nem várta meg, hogy a postás vigye ki neki a levelet. Azok a napok éltették. Először mindig kapkodva kezdett el olvasni, aztán nyugodtságot kényszerített magára és szépen, lassan Dean hangján elolvasta a levelet. Azon a négy napon, amíg újabbat várt vagy százszor újraolvasta a legfrissebbet. Dean nem írt sokat és nem árulhatott el pontos információkat, a kézírása macskakaparásra emlékeztetett, túl őszintén se szabadott volna írnia, mivel sok kézen átjutottak az írásaik, mire hozzájuk értek, de ő erre fittyet hányva – és kihasználva, hogy a Castiel névről senki se tudta, hogy női vagy férfinév – sokszor olyat írt, amitől Castiel elvörösödött. Cas szerette az összes levél összes betűjét. Ő szépen szedett sorokkal, gyöngybetűkkel írt, gyakran oldalakat. Leírta, mit szokott csinálni, mi történt otthon még ezeregy dolgot elmesélt.

Ezt két hónapja csinálták, amikor is Castiel éppen feladta a levelét, majd ájultan esett össze. Kórházba került veszélyesen magas lázzal. Az orvosok megállapították, hogy tüdőgyulladása volt. Kezelésbe vették és igyekeztek levinni a lázát.  
Dean ugyanazon nap gyorsan befejezte a levél írását, majd leadta a postásként is dolgozó katonatársának. Megtudta, hogy bevetésre kell mennie, összeszedte a cuccát és elkészült a megbeszélt időre. Egyedül indult a szokásosnak számító rutin bevetésre.  
Castiel láza nem csökkent, Dean kocsija ráhajtott egy taposóaknára. Leveleik pár nappal később, céltalanul érkeztek meg oda, ahova eddig kellett. Örökké elolvasatlanok maradtak. 

Véleményeknek mindig nagyon örülök! :)


End file.
